


Sectonia's Collar

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Anthro, F/M, Furry, Large Breasts, Other, Rejection, insect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: Based on a request submitted to me by an anonymous user.Sectonia, the great and beautiful insect queen who seeks to rule over the homeland of Kirby, decides to bring a human from Earth to live with her, as her pet. His rejection of the idea causes her to go to great lengths to get her way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings below do not belong to the author and are the property of their respective owners. The author is not affiliated with the aforementioned copyright holders. Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

Sectonia, a large queen bee, as powerful as she was beautiful, looked into the magical mirror. However, it was not her own reflection she was admiring, but that of another world: earth. She had grown bored in her royal splendor. Though she had every reason to be held on such a high pedestal, above all others, it could be lonely, even with her servant Taranza. So, Sectonia wished to gain a companion, though one she could still exact her will over; one that would naturally be subservient to her beauty and might. She wanted a pet.

 

Earth offered up a lot of options, but the one species that she liked the most was the human race. They came in so many shapes and sizes, and they all wore such fun outfits. She looked forward to dressing her human pet up in many different outfits that would go with her own. Choosing just the right pet was time consuming, but important to be done right. The mirror could only bring in one human at a time, so she would need to choose the best. After an exhaustive search, she found one that fit her needs perfectly.

 

Through further magic, Sectonia's mirror glimmered and the surface rippled. Out of the mirror came the human she had selected. He was a rather average human male, but, for whatever reason, Sectonia had determined that he was the best of the lot.

 

The captured human looked around the lavish and bizarre environment. It would have been completely dark, were it not for the glow of the pale blue moon (he assumed) shining in through the cavernous space. Everything was decorated with such splendor and regality, it was overwhelming to take in every painting, statue, rug, and weapon adorned on the walls. Despite its breath taking sight, the castle hall was not nearly as lavish, stunning, and shocking as the gigantic queen bee that hovered above him.

 

Sectonia clapped her gloved hands together happily, pleased with her success, expected though it was. Though clearly inhuman, in fact the only human trait she seemed to have were her hands, and they moved free of any arms, her beauty was immediately apparent to the selected human.

 

She admired her selection as well, he looking even cuter in person. Sectonia ordered Taranza over, to put the human in a collar that looked more expensive than the house he was plucked from. Taranza handed the attached leash to his queen, so she could drag along her pet with her. The sound of the collar dragging on the floor echoed through the large chamber. Sectonia looked back, and saw that her pet had slipped free of his collar.

 

The insectoid queen clucked her tongue, and this time put the collar on him herself, threading one end through the other, and locking it into place. With her large eyes planted on him, she saw how easily the human was able to just undo the collar himself and let it drop to the floor. He was smarter than she thought; at least it meant he'd be easier to train. It took some convincing, but finally the human followed Sectonia out of the chamber and throughout her large castle.

 

Sectonia did little to explain his situation to him. In fact, the main focus of the one-sided discussion was her endless beauty and grace, and all the prosperity and good she had brought to the land below. The human just nodded along, still dumbstruck, until she mentioned how she had been so lonely at the top, but was happy to now have a pet. Naturally, he immediately rejected the idea that he was her pet, her property.

 

Sectonia laughed, covering her mouth with her white hand, floating free of an arm. His disobedience was adorable, she thought. Only because she knew he would fall in line quickly. How could he not? It would turn out to be much harder to break him in than she had assumed it would be.

 

The human male, whose name she had not bothered to get, nor had he offered it, was shown to the queen's bed chambers, and the large circular mattress in the middle. His captor stated that he would be sleeping there with her, curled up at the foot of the bed every night.

 

He outright refused, of course, and his refusal did not stop after one night. With each retiring to her bedroom, directing her human to follow her, she insisted he come up onto the bed so he could have the same comforting night slight that she was privy to, every night. It was not a hard order to refuse, as the bedroom was adorned with enough couches, chairs, and other soft surfaces that he could sleep on a different one each night and not sleep on the same one twice in a month.

 

Sectonia was finding it increasingly frustrating how her new pet refused to accept that he was just that - her pet. So used to having people fall in line at the mere sight of her, she was outright vexed how this creature had resisted her natural charms.

 

Taranza suggested that her beauty could still convince him to fall in line, she just needed to remind him of it, really drive home how gorgeous she was. They both came to the conclusion that while the human was smart enough to be able to disobey and free himself from his collar, he must be totally oblivious to have not been immediately bewitched by Sectonia's enchanting beauty.

 

At first, Sectonia tried to sway her reluctant pet with all the fine jewelry and fashions she wore, all in colors of gold, purple, and pink, and how he could share in that splendor. She offered to dress him in silks softer than the rarest flowers. She wanted to adorn him in jewels that could blind if enough light was directed at their highly reflective surfaces.  He rolled his eyes at the excess of it all.

 

She  deduced that the human was too stupid to appreciate the finer things in life, that it was just a beast, which is why it would make such a good pet. And like a beast, she would need to appeal to his baser instincts. So rather than accent the beauty of her jewels and silks, she started to show off her natural beauty.

 

Though primarily bee-like in her form, Sectonia did have several traits that were decidedly humans. Traits she could exploit to get her pet's attention.

 

First were her eyes. Large pools of intense pink and white, that exuded mischief, grace, and elegance. Every chance she got, she would lock eyes with him, hoping to pull him into the never ending pool of love and admiration she assumed all other living creatures had for her.  He had to admit they were enchanting, alluring and nothing like he had ever seen. Yet, they belonged to a bee woman who kidnapped him and told him he was to be her pet. That was somewhat of a dealbreaker.

 

Though she found it a bit crass, she had no choice but to demand he recognize her beauty and authority by flaunting her more intimate assets. Sectonia had studied Earth enough to know what was considered beautiful in his culture. What was considered so alluring as to make men do what women wanted.

 

She would occasionally buzz up behind the human while he walked, so she could press her enormous breasts up against his back. Her tits were so bountiful and large, they were almost always on the human's mind. Even though she was able to float gracefully through the air, her breasts still managed to give little hops and jiggles when her body moved decisively. He thought of what they must look like under that heart-shaped design on her royal garb. How they must feel as he would try to lift just one with both his hands, his size so diminutive compared to hers. Yet his will continued to overcome his desire. He knew the payment was to be her pet, her slave, for as long as she wanted. So he continued to refuse her increasingly lewd behaviors.

 

Perhaps it was her mind that could sway his will, she thought. In a rather un-royal display, Sectonia's words began the descent from flirtatious to downright pornographic.

 

"Such a cute little pet," she would say, while rustling his hair.

 

"You are simply the perfect fit for me," she would remind him when she got him pressed up to the wall, her intimidating chest pinning him to it.

 

"Every inch of you looks so delicious," she would purr, sniffing at his neck and nipping at his ear.

 

"Are you not enthralled by my beauty, pet?" she had to ask, only to be rejected outright.

 

"Do my eyes not enchant? Do my breasts not have a pleasing shape?" Sectonia wondered while fluttering her eye lids and squeezing her desirable tits.

 

He would always need to think for a few seconds to answer, because his initial thought was always 'yes.' Whenever he rejected her, she would huff and fly away slowly, allowing the human to watch her thick "hips," behind her rapidly moving wing, sway gently from side to side. The frills of her clothing were not enough to cover up the pleasing shape of her backside. It was so large, yet feminine. He wanted nothing more than to explore every inch of it, to squeeze and nuzzle up against it. It was even big enough that he could sleep on it. Along with her bed, that was one surface in her room he had not yet slept on.

 

Sectonia deduced that the human was less visual and more kinetic, and he had to feel her to really appreciate her beauty. She would grab his wrists and throw his hands up to her breasts, challenging him to keep them aloft as her cheeks reddened. She started to try to get him to bond with her by carrying him wherever she could, keeping him hugged against her massive chest. "Why do you fight me so?" she would wonder aloud, stroking his hair as he struggled. "Even stranger...why do I need your approval so badly?" she would think to herself.

 

Sectonia was growing frustrated, confused, with each passing failure. Her increasingly flustered nature made her usually keen eyes blind to the human's equally deteriorating willpower. Her entire worldview was beginning to crumble as this human refused to acknowledge her beauty. Even Taranza's reassurances were not enough to keep her mind from getting clouded further by lust and self doubt.

 

She had stopped bothering to dress in her fine dresses and jewelry. Sectonia flew through her castle, naked and yellow, begging the human to notice her bare beauty.

 

Of course he did notice. How could he not? Her breasts were as perfect as he imagined, with nipples that looked so delicious his mouth watered at the sight of them. Her backside looked so plump and inviting; he wanted to bounce up and down on it. Her eyes that were once filled with smug pride projected only maddening desire now.

 

Sectonia no longer saw herself as a queen, as something to be admired and respected. She had degraded herself to a more base, and primal state.

 

The only clothing she now allowed herself to wear was the collar she originally tried to get the human to wear.

 

One day, as the human was making himself something to eat in the large kitchen, Sectonia hovered in, her body inches from the ground, her head hung low and eyes looking up. He watched her breasts sway with her movements as she approached.

 

"Please," she panted, her breath hot on his neck, her hands gripping his shoulders as she tried desperately to keep him. "Please, take me," she pleaded. "See me as beautiful, want me, even a little. I will do anything," she said, her voice cracking with near sobbing. "I want you, I need you," she reminded him, her hands gripping at her curves, trying to quell their maddening cries for attention from his hands, her own making a poor substitute. "Tell me I'm beautiful, tell me I-" her desperate cries were silenced when the human had finally had enough.

 

Since day one he had found her beautiful, but it was her attitude he found distasteful, so much that it eclipsed her gorgeous features. Not to mention being kidnapped, though even that he had grown less resentful for. The castle was certainly more lavish and comfortable than anything he had come from back on earth, or could ever hope to achieve. Yet he forced himself to reject her, for his own sanity, for his own pride. But no more.

 

His hands planted against her smooth cheeks, holding her face still while he kissed her deep, letting out weeks of repression. Sectonia was understandably shocked. She had been at the edge of her rope, staring into the abyss of madness, and suddenly she was yanked away from the edge. His mouth moved to her neck, letting her to whisper things like, "Yes, master, please."

 

Being called her master was odd, but his mind was far too focused to let that slow him down. Sectonia carried them out of the kitchen, the wet smacks of their lips mixing with the buzzing of her wings as she took them to her bedchambers, to land upon her olympic-sized mattress. Naturally, he wanted to explore her breasts first.

 

She was so large, her breasts so massive, he could wrap his arms around one, hugging it against his chest as he kissed at the flesh atop her tit.

 

Sectonia bit her finger, trying to suppress her natural cries, but clearly any dams she had up were broken now.

 

The human played with her nipple with his hands, his mouth, even his chest. He delighted in feeling the large nub rub up and down against his now bare chest, his clothes having been torn off during transit.

 

Sectonia blushed at the feeling of his rigid member poking at the underside of her tit. She was growing so moist, soaking the blankets beneath the intimate hole at the base of her abdomen, which was usually covered by a decorate golden stinger. A symbol of fierce power that had, for too long, covered up a symbol of primal desire and love.

 

The human explored over her abdomen, delighting in all the discoveries he made of her wonderful body, uttering the word "beautiful" between each appreciative kiss to her skin. When he reached the end, he got himself onto his knees, and hugged her abdomen to him. Sectonia looked down between her breasts as the human she once wanted as a pet looked at her with a commanding lust that told her that she was his pet.

 

Her vagina was certainly larger than anything he had seen on a human woman. Thankfully for him, Sectonia was completely virginal. Her canal was tight, and form fitting, accepting him greedily with its squeezing walls.

The two of them moaned deep as weeks of repression melted away with each and every thrust.

 

Sectonia was far too large to be moved much, even by the human's most excited thrusts, but her body reacted so fiercely, with such desire, that she was bouncing herself against the mattress. Her hands had to squeeze her breasts tight to her chest to keep them from bouncing too wildly.

 

Sectonia felt a pleasure ripple through her unlike anything she had ever felt, or could have ever imagined. Conquering worlds, having legions of subjects cry her name in reverence, they were all hushed whispers to the chorus of pleasure she felt when her inner walls clamped down on the human's cock, and a spray of juices flowed out of her, stalled only by the human's body pressed against her.

 

The far-too-long-build up of their sexy game of cat and mouse caused the human to let out more cum than he thought possible. The juices mixed together, and although she was twice his size, he produced twice as much cum. Thick ropes rested heavily on Sectonia's panting body; strips of white scattered across yellow flesh, flushed with red. He assumed she would go back to her royal demeanor now, her controlling state, but he was wrong.

 

She still wanted to be his pet, and outright refused the idea of ever losing her collar. It reminded her that she belonged to someone, someone for whom she had to work for, strive to impress, and who forced her to free her true, primal, sexual beauty from under layers of pomp, jewelry, and elegant clothing. She didn't need all those things to be beautiful. The human sleeping happily, using her breasts as a large pillow, proved that.


End file.
